Sesshoumaru's Gift: The Courting
by KEdakumi
Summary: A sequel to Sesshoumaru's Gift. The most unusual beings continue to play matchmaker to the most stubborn beings. *Recommend reading Sesshoumaru's Gift first*
1. Chapter 1

This tale is a sequel to Sesshoumaru's Gift. I recommend reading it first. Chapter sizes will vary and will be posted when real life allows, though I will **try** to have it all posted by V-Day.

I have rewritten this story 4 times in an attempt to keep it as light as possible. I'm using Kneazle's Valentine's Day Countdown Challenge to push myself to complete it so the plunnie that has haunted me these last few years (yes, years) will go away. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. I don't make anything from this story except the occasional giggle.

* * *

1. Snowdrops

Kagome was being courted by Lord Sesshoumaru, demon Lord of the West. This was a fact that surprised many that knew them. It shouldn't have, though, for as the saying goes, 'opposites attract'. The first few months of their courting was like a dream come true for Kagome. She felt more and more comfortable with Sesshoumaru as he came to visit her each week. He brought her small gifts in the form of hair sticks, jewelry, kimonos or dried meats and herbs. He even had Jaken plant some Snowdrops in her garden. The beautiful flowers, so she was told, had been growing in his personal garden. They would spend the entire day together. He took his time and listened to her and commented when appropriate. He seemed intent on learning of what she knew of her history, his land's future. She knew he was making decisions and plans based on what she was telling him, so she tried to keep the discussions vague, though that didn't always work. At times, she felt as though she was being interrogated, but would brush the thought away... he was just curious. She was getting butterflies in her stomach when she knew he was coming. The happy nervousness grew when she knew he was leaving as well. He ended each visit with a gentle touch of their lips and his fingers gliding gently along the pulse point on her neck. Sango said this was his way of scent marking her so others could tell she is being claimed. Any way Kagome looked at it, she thought it was a beautiful and intimate gesture that left her skin tingling afterward.

She thought it was all going well until they had their first fight. It was one of those days where nothing was going the way it should have. Kagome woke to a cold hut as the fire had gone out through the night. Her chilled, stiff joints protested as she got ready for the day. She stepped out to a thin layer of snow that perfectly disguised patches of ice on the ground. She swore she found every slick spot between her hut and Keade's. She spent most of the morning caring for a sick Keade and Rin, as they both woke with coughing and sneezing. Just as the two females fell asleep, Sesshoumaru walked into the hut.

Kagome stood to greet him, pulling him closing to the fire to warm up a bit. She doubted the cold weather bothered him, but it bothered her that his hands were chilled. As they started to talk, one of the young village men practically burst into the hut. "Lady Keade!" He called, before Kagome could 'shush' him. Keade and Rin continued to sleep thanks to the medicine Kagome had given to them.

"Lady Keade is not feeling well this morning, Aoi, what is the matter?" Kagome softly asked.

Aoi was fidgeting. His red hands, chilled from the brisk air, clutched the tattered blanket around his shoulders. "It's Chika... she said it's time. The baby is coming."

Kagome frowned. Chika, Aoi's wife, was expecting their first child and she was delivering several weeks too soon. Before she could speak up, Sesshoumaru gave a small growl.

"Has your female another to assist her. The priestess is currently busy."

Kagome frowned. What was his problem, she wondered. "Aoi, go back to your wife. Keep her calm. I'll be there in a moment." She said, pushing the trembling farmer's bowed form out the door and ignoring the imposing figure behind her.

She rushed about the hut, gathering Keade's herbs and birthing supplies. It may be a false labor, but she wanted to be ready, just in case. She did a final check on her two sleeping patients.

As she stood and made to lift the bag of supplies, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, bringing her to a sudden halt and gaining her undivided attention. "You would leave me to tend villagers?" He growled.

The look she gave him spoke volumes. "I'm sorry, but they need my help."

"Aren't there other women in the village?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "There are, but Chika is delivering too early. There could be complications..." He looked unconvinced. "Sesshoumaru, this is my duty. I'm sorry it fell on our day together, but this can't wait."

He frowned. "And neither can I." And he walked out the hut, leaving her shaking her head.

* * *

Later, she took some time to reflect on their little disagreement. It was the first time he truly tried to play the 'I'm above petty villagers' card, and she didn't like it. Sure he seemed to always carry that aristocratic air about him, but he hadn't acted that way before. Then she thought of all his questions and the time they spent together. Could it be that he really wasn't interested as much in her, but more so what she was and where she was from? She didn't think he gave a second glance to her until Santa brought up them being together and she told him of her origins. She hoped he wasn't using her. She would give him the benefit of the doubt. All this ran through her mind again as he approached her again after a 2 week absence. 


	2. Chapter 2

2. Almond

They walked quietly in the woods, neither seeming to be able to breach the wall that had separated them. "Tell me of your Lords. How are the lands divided among the leaders? What position do demons hold in your future?"

Kagome took a deep breath. They had spoke of human history, technology, phones, cars, planes, war, weapons, other countries... but the talk of demons was danced around. He hadn't asked directly and she didn't tell him, until now. She went right to the point. She told him that his kind had been sent to the world of fiction. They were nothing but stories and legends told to children as bed time stories. She finished and watched as his face hardened.

They continued to walk in silence through the woods towards the stream. He said nothing as he contemplated everything she had said. Coming to the water's edge, he watched her crouch down and let the water flow freely between her fingers. She picked up a small almond-shaped stone and gave it a careless toss into deeper waters. "You don't believe me." She said, breaking the moment, not raising her eyes from watching the soothing, cold water flow.

"This Sesshoumaru refuses to believe that he will not exist in 500 years."

She stood and shook the water from her hand, looking directly at him. "So you think I am lying?" she asked.

"Or your human senses are flawed." He replied. "Demons are a level above humans, physically and mentally, yet you say that humans will destroy us."

She threw her hands into the air, loosing her patience with the being in front of her. "I never said that humans killed off all the demons, Sesshoumaru. And my 'flawed' senses are just fine." she growled. "I am telling you that, apart from one or two demons that made it into my era through sheer luck, I wasn't able to find another."

He looked into the woods, as if the shadows would impart some wisdom.

"But you still don't believe me." She muttered. She had a feeling it wasn't that he thought she was lying. She believed he was wanting to bury his head in the sand. "Do you really think that by denying what I know to be true, that you will change anything? Stop pouting, Sesshoumaru. Something happened, I don't know what."

"Then perhaps the best way to prepare would be to start getting rid of the vermin." He growled, "Your kind will, obviously, multiply like bugs."

Kagome didn't know if she should be more insulted that her 'kind' was compared to bugs or if that he thought she was lying. She was only concerned for him, that's why she didn't hold back this truth. Why did he have to start name calling and throw around his bigoted attitude? "So I'm possibly a liar, have flawed senses and am vermin." She looked pointedly at him. "Why are we courting again? Oh, that right, a ghost told you so!" Why Santa Claus ever thought this would work, she would never know. A single, frustrated tear fell down her cheek. At that moment she came to a decision. "I don't like arguing, Sesshoumaru." she started. "You said you took my personality and loyalties into account when you brought up the topic of courting, yet now you tell me you think I am either lying or I'm an idiot...Something changed over these last few weeks and as you enjoy pointing out, my life will be short, so I will not waste it watching you growl at me." She looked at him as if measuring her next words. "I release you from your courting vow, Lord of the West."

"Have I asked you to release me from anything?" he questioned.

"In so many words... no," she shook her head, "But you made it very clear that you are using me for information and to be a tool, perhaps to give you a strong heir... I don't know...your first loyalty is to yourself and your strength. In that, there is no room for me, and I will not compete for your attentions nor sit by quietly as you do as you please. This was, I thought, to be a partnership. I know it's not common for this day and age, but I am not a tool nor am I an ornament to decorate your keep. My only consolation will be that you may take a moment to feel a bit sad before brushing all of this off as a strategic lesson and not look back on it again." She shook her head, taking a deep breath as she looked into his eyes. "Apparently we were not compatible." she whispered, using the same word he used when he brought up this idea at Christmas time. With that, she walked off swiftly, trying not to run, but desperately not wanting him to scent her tears.

"Maybe the half-breed was right." Sesshoumaru thought aloud to himself. Inuyasha yelled and screamed at both of them when they announced to the unusual group that Sesshoumaru would be courting Kagome. Later that night, when the humans were asleep, Inuyasha approach Sesshoumaru in an irritated, but calm manner.

"She is different from what you want, you bastard." He huffed. Sesshoumaru refused to grant him any comment so he continued. "She is loud, obnoxious, clumsy and clingy... but she is also intelligent, happy, strong. She won't hesitate to put you in your place."

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of her faults, half-breed." The dog demon finally answered.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Faults...You may think you know, but you don't." He looked right at his hated half-brother. "She's as fragile as she is strong. She needs someone to love her, not the power she might be able to give to her kids. She won't tolerate anything less. Besides, you ain't good enough for her." Sesshoumaru offhandedly wondered how many individuals would tell him that.

He tried to prove them all wrong. He was strong. He defeated his enemies with a practiced ease. He thought he could defeat his own misgivings just as easily, but apparently he was wrong... not that he would ever say that out loud. His recent meeting with his honored mother simply brought all of his misgivings back to the front of this thoughts as she reminded him of his duty. Even his great father properly sired a full-blooded heir, doing his duty to his title, before running off to mate that human. Should he do any different?

It all started as a normal courting. He came by the village about once a week. Generally, she would take a walk with him and they would talk. Sometimes, if he came late, they would sit silently and watch the moon rise.

He graced her with several gifts, including having a small bath house built near her hut. One that could have the water heated and she could enjoy without the concern of prying eyes. She had been extremely happy with that and the flowers he had Jaken transplant from his private garden.

The more he was around her, though, the more he noticed the differences. She seemed to argue with him at every turn, that was something he was not used to. She told him stories of her time that were almost too fantastic to believe. By the time she told him of the lack of demons in her era, he was convinced, she either found a way to fool his nose so he couldn't smell her lie, or she was telling what she believed to be true, in which case she had to be mentally unstable. Either way, he was feeling slightly out of control and he hated it. He should have been the one to call off the courting, but something kept calling him back to her. He didn't know what it was though.

No matter, he would go back to the way things were. He would watch over his lands and he would prepare for the onslaught of humans that may happen in a few hundred years. No one would take what was his. He didn't realize that with this thought, he was accepting all she told him.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Inamorata

It was as he was walking and making plans that he came upon two unusual beings standing in a clearing. An old human male spoke in soft tones to the human looking child. They were clad in strange clothing as the old man, with his long, gray beard, wore a dark, rich robe, yet carried a farmers scythe in his hand. The only other ornament was a glass jar that hung from a belt at his waist. The glass, which seemed to contain sand, was synched in the middle and framed by pieces of wood. The small, blond haired, child stood very still and listened intently to the man. Sesshoumaru offhandedly wondered if the small being was cold, as he was not wearing anything but a fondushi and a strange obi that hung from the boy's right shoulder to his left hip.

The old man made a motion to the child, pointing back to the direction Sesshoumaru came from. The child said not a word as he smiled and skipped off, his tight, golden curls bounces as he moved. He walked at a brisk pace past the demon lord without so much as a glance. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice that neither being carried a scent nor made a sound as they moved.

Alone in the clearing, the two beings assessed each other. After a few moments, Sesshoumaru moved forward, intent on continuing his current course. His instincts twitched with the thought that the individual in front of him was not normal, but he quickly quieted that thought. He had no desire to question anything at the moment, having had enough of strange spirits and time traveling priestesses.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... I would speak with you a moment." A soft, deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

Without stopping, Sesshoumaru gave a curt, "No." Not another word was said as the tall demon continued walking past the being and into the shades of the woods on the other side of the clearing. After another moment, he broke from the treeline into another clearing... but it wasn't. He stop to take stock of his surroundings, and gave a quick glance from the direction he came, turning back in time to see the same small boy walk past him again, same gold curls bouncing on the child's head. Sesshoumaru watched closely as the boy disappeared again into the treeline, then turned with a small growl to face the old man again. He knew the man did this, he just didn't know how or really what he did. Without another word, Sesshoumaru shot across the field, turning in mid-air to flick a green-glowing whip at the man before touching the ground in the shade of the trees. He looked into the field, expecting to see a corpse slowly disintegrating, but instead saw nothing but grass and a few rocks.

He decided the old man, or whatever he was, got the hint and proceeded to move forward, intending to review his lands in the entirety. He stopped as he broke the treeline yet again and again saw the same young boy walking quickly past him. "I tire of this game." he growled and made to reach for the small figure, only for his hand to pass through the boys pale shoulder. Again the child didn't stop as he made his way back into the woods.

With a very irritated scowl, Sesshoumaru again faced the old man. The man regarded him with little expression, but the amusement could clearly be seen in his eyes. Removing Bakusaiga from it's sheath, he charged at the man. His sword crackling with power as it cut through the air, looking to punish the being before him by removing his gray head from his shoulders. He missed. Without another moment to blink, he turned and swung the sword again where he saw his target. This time he met with resistance as the blade cracked loudly against the old man's scythe.

"If you are quite finished." The man gave a small grunt and pushed the demon a few steps away from him. Sesshoumaru growled and started to circle the being before him. The man ignored the demon's posturing as he spoke again. "Unlike Nicholas, I am not so patient boy."

This comment had Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow. "Nicholas?" He questioned. The man gave a small huff of impatience.

"Saint Nicholas, boy... Santa Claus."

Suddenly things were beginning to click in the dog's mind. He stopped his movements directly in front of the man. Though he did not sheath his sword, he knew it was likely he could not attack the being before him and ever hope catch a strike, unless the man wanted him to. It didn't mean, though, that he wouldn't try. "You are a spirit as well?"

"Of sorts." the man answered him. "I am Father Time."

There was a moment of silence as a slight, cold breeze caused the winter grasses and dead leaves to dance around the two powerful beings. "Clause mentioned your name." Sesshoumaru answered, remembering the old man that brought gifts to his allies those months ago.

"We have an arrangement so that he may do his work." Father Time nodded.

Sesshoumaru moved his head slightly to glance back the way he came, though not removing his eyes completely from the being before him. "And the child?"

Time gave a small smile gave a non-nonchalant wave. "That was the baby New Year." At the demon lord's questioning look he continued. "He is a physical manifestation of the year. He wished to meet your inamorata, your bride."

Sesshoumaru gave a snort. "She is not mine."

The expression immediately fell from the old man's withered face. "Yes, and that is a mistake you will need to rectify, boy."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Nights of Sevens

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and watched as the man turned his back to him and started walking away. "Well come on, **you** don't have all the time in the world."

Normally he would not have followed, but his curiosity was sufficiently aroused and he could no longer ignore the desire to find out more about these spirits. He moved swiftly to walk beside Father Time. Again he noticed the lack of smell and sound around the being next to him, yet he could not deny that, indeed, there was something there. His instincts were all but howling that point to him. He wanted to know more about the spells this being used and where they were going. He particularly wanted to know why these spirits seemed so intent on making sure he mated the priestess.

"All will be explained, young one." Father Time mumbled as if sensing the questions rolling around in his mind. And for all Sesshoumaru knew, this spirit could read minds. He would have to guard his thoughts carefully.

"What spell did you use?" Sesshoumaru finally settled on what question to ask first.

"In the clearing?" Time asked. Sesshoumaru gave a grunt of acknowledgment. "That was no spell, at least not as you are thinking. I simply moved time so you kept ending up in the exact same moment. At that moment, you ended up in that place."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Where are we going?" He asked. He knew of no villages in the area, though it was close to Kagome's village, they were walking slightly too South to end up there.

Time regarded him for a moment, never breaking his stride. "I'm going to show a stubborn dog a bit of the past and the future since it appears he chooses to deny the truth as it was told to him."

His conversation with Kagome flashed through his mind. "Why are the spirits so determined that I mate the human?" He asked.

Father Time laughed a bit. "You place yourself on a pedestal, Demon Lord. I tell you there are humans that all of heaven would deem more important because of their love then it would you because of your blood."

"So why bother with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Many reasons, but one is because she needs you as much as you need her."

"I need no one." Sesshoumaru automatically replied.

He simply shook his head at the young demon. "We all need someone." Time replied as he stopped and turned to face the pale face before him. "Now... here we are."

Sesshoumaru looked around. Seeing nothing but trees, he gave a questioning look back to Time. The old man lifted his scythe and with two hands, slammed the butt of it back to the ground. A sound, not unlike a crack of thunder echoed about the clearing and power rippled out in all directions like a stone thrown into a still pond.

Slowly, ever so slowly, images began to appear. The ground beneath Time's scythe turned to a hard dark stone, flattening the grass and trees. It built into tall, flat palaces where fire burned from windows and signs. Paintings of faces, male and female, were displayed on the unusual structures. Sesshoumaru watched, amazed, as some of the paintings started to move and words appeared and disappeared. It was an overwhelming, foreign world and Sesshoumaru could not help but take in everything from the paint on the ground beneath them to the strange demons that moved along the ground towards them. "Are those cars?" Sesshoumaru questioned, not realizing he gave voice to his question.

"Do not move, boy, and don't bother trying to attack. You can not be seen or heard. These are simply images of things yet to come." And with that, the crowds and crowds of humans that appeared around him seemed to move as one as they crossed the path they stood on. Faces, beings, of all different shapes and sizes moved about and passed through him. Some talked to each other, some spoke to themselves or into small boxes in their hands, some looked happy, some lost, but none noticed the two strong beings that stood in their midst. For a few moments the spirit and demon simply observed the waving movement of human life.

"Welcome to the Shibuya crosswalks. This is what your priestess's village grows into. Hundreds and hundreds of individuals cross this spot every day." He motioned to the images around him. "And this is only a small corner of world."

Sesshoumaru took in the images around him before posing his next question. "How do I know these images are true? You may have conjured up what you wanted me to see. For all I know, you yourself, could be a bit of undigested meat or poisoned mushroom that I ate the other day. This world is too changed to believe. I'm seeing there is more temptation then truth to you and your claims."

Father Time frowned. Sesshoumaru watched as his hand clinched the scythe tighter. "Explain" He stated.

"You and your ally are attempting to draw together the priestess and I, knowing my father fell after he defended his human, you are attempting to recreate the same circumstances in hopes I will fall." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he focused on the being in front of him, ignoring the illusion as it melted away. "This Sesshoumaru will never fall into that trap. I have surpassed my father in all respects."

Then Time did something Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting. He laughed, if one could call the 'huff' sound the old man made, a laugh. Sesshoumaru just looked at the being before him, and debated if spirits could indeed be killed. "The world, despite what you would like to believe, does not revolve around you, young demon." Time held up a hand to stall any retort Sesshoumaru was preparing. "Don't get us wrong, you are the best candidate, but ultimately the choice is yours. The choice to gain more then you could imagine, is yours and the choice to stay blind to reality, is yours."

"Candidate for what?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

Father Time looked hard at the younger male in front of him. "Demons are a dying breed." He started. "Narku's manipulations have destroyed not just the lower beings, but some of the higher demons as well. It will be nothing for an army of priests and priestesses lead by a few power hungry human lords to completely wipe your kind out."

"That will never happen. Demons will always be supreme."

"Never and always are dangerous words." Time raised a sleeve towards Sesshoumaru, "Hold my robes, we shall go."

"Go where?"

"To show you why we are interested in you." After a moment of contemplation, Sesshoumaru reached over, his finger tips barely grazed the rough fabric of Father Times sleeve before the world around him tilted and shifted. With a pop sound, the pair found themselves on a tall hill, overlooking a vast field.

In the field, a bloody war raged. Humans in the dress of soldiers, priests and prietesses fought against demons of all shapes and sizes. Amidst the battle, Sesshoumaru thought he saw Kagome as she raised a barrier, protecting several wounded demons. He could smell the blood as the demons cut through the soldiers. He could taste the purification as another volley of arrows flew through the air, landing and purifying without discrimination. The world vibrated with the sweat, the anger, the fear of a long fought battle. A scream again drew his attention as he watched the wolf prince get cut down, his red-haired mate giving into her blood lust, just to be purified before she could exact her revenge. The demons were loosing to overwhelming odds. Sesshoumaru growled his anger at the humans, wanting to go down and cut through the whole lot of them.

"What you are seeing is a shadow of things to come, demon Lord." Father Time finally spoke. "Your kind is dyeing out already. The Fates have decided to let you fall and disappear into the world of story and tales."

"So the humans do bring our downfall." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No," Time rebuked. "You will notice that births in demons are becoming fewer and fewer, while the humans are having no problems on that front. It was decided in the Heavens themselves that demons were to disappear."

"And you are trying to defying the Heavens? Why?"

Father Time stood for a moment, watching Sesshoumaru, before turning back to face the battle. "You can call it an act of defiance or maybe a bit of arrogance on our part, but we do not want to see a complete end to your kind. To end you would be to end magics and mystery itself. You saw the future. Humans will focus on the technology and themselves. The world will loose a bit of itself, it's history, if you were to disappear. The lower level demons cannot exist, simply killing on instinct. The higher level demons, such as yourself can exist in this new world, though not without some sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"You will need to blend in... work with the humans... practically become human."

"This Sesshoumaru would sooner die." The dog barked out.

Father Time snapped his attention to the pale face next to him. "Then you shall die, so will your retainer, your brother, your allies and all those you know." Time took a calming breath before continuing. "From this point of view, the Heavens can be cruel and unforgiving. You know the tale of the Nights of Sevens, from the continent?" Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "Those lovers would give anything to be together, yet they are limited to each other's touch only once a year. You have a chance to grasp true happiness and in the process save yourself and others, don't throw this gift that we gave you back into our faces." Another scream echo about the clearing and Sesshoumaru watched with baited breath as Kagome was surrounded and overwhelmed by a mass of human soldiers. "This battle will happen, boy, don't doubt that for a moment. The only difference will be the players."

"Why the priestess?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding a bit tired.

Slowly the image began to fade and the two were left alone on the hill side, the rolling green field below them untouched. "She is a blessed child. The Shikon, cursed as it was, passed a great deal of power to her. Also, the Heavens thought they awarded the girl when sending back to her time and allowing her life to be extended. That is why I reopened the portal. I gave her a choice and now I and the others do not wish to see her live that long life she was blessed with alone as those around her continue to age.

She has the temperance needed to bridge the gap between humans and demons and with the two of you together, you would make a strong team. When one looks at you, and knows of your former hatred for humans, just to see that you've accepted one as an equal, they may not agree, but you will get their attention and with any luck get them thinking. The same goes for the humans that see her and how you will care for and treat her.

You were wrong to write her off and condemn your whole species for the outdated view of your mother and the supposed nobles of demon society. Pride is what will kill off your species, boy. It builds a wall around you in such a way, that you think yourself infallible. Do not be like those others. Everyone needs some to stand with them. You can be proud and arrogant, but they are greedy masters, and in the end they will be the only thing you have left." Sesshoumaru looked at the being before him and knew the old man was aware of his mother's upset over his courting of the priestess. Time continued, "You know you don't think of her as a tool, the only thing is to admit that to yourself ...and then to her."

"She broke the courting with this Sesshoumaru." The demon growled, still a bit irritated that someone, particularly a human someone, would even think to reject him.

"She was wrong to do so, so quickly. Just as you were wrong to turn on her as you did." Father Time ignored the dog's dirty look. "You both are too quick to look away from the treasure that was placed directly in front of you. She needs to remember that you, as many demons, look for strength as something attractive, something to build upon. You need to remember she will look for love." He held a hand up to forestall the comment he could see building in Sesshoumaru's mind. "You will love her, in your own way, just as you do young Rin... she just needs to realize that."

With that, Father Time raised his arm towards Sesshoumaru. "A touch of my robe, and we will return to the meadow."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and again reality warped around them and Sesshoumaru blinked. He found himself in the same small clearing they started in, though the Spirit was at the edge, waiting as if he had been standing there the whole time.

Sesshoumaru walked towards, then past the elderly figure without another word. He had much to think about and he wanted to speak to the priestess again. Perhaps he should look again to this fight against himself. He mulled over the words of this spirit and remembered back to what Santa Claus spoke of... He would not be defeated and lose to stubbornness when he could gain so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Peace

From this point on, the chapters will not be part of the Valentine Challenge. Sorry. I may use some of the prompts in other chapters.

(Now for the character that I simply had to include in a story.)

Under a random tree, on the outskirts of a village, sat a young woman. Her dark hair shadowed sad, blue eyes as she cried silently. She wanted someone to care for her as her, not for her strength or her looks, for these things were genetic. Not for the knowledge of the future, because she was not a fortune teller, available to help shape the world from her point of view. She wanted someone to see her heart and think she was a good person, a jewel to be loved and treasured, just for being Kagome.

She thought on these things and wallowed a bit more in her self pity before realizing she wasn't alone. A foggy halo of gold colored smoke surrounded her head as she looked up to see a most unusual being. Sitting in the tree was a man... or what looked to be a man. His unusual style of dress immediately drew her eye. There was no ignoring the bright pink and white shirt that was framed with a brown, fringed vest. Round, pink tinted glasses sat on his face above the flower painted on his cheek. Long brown hair was held back with a rainbow colored head band. If that wasn't a dead giveaway that this being was in the wrong place, the large cuff on the bottom of blue jeans decorated with flowers, certainly was. She sat, gapping at the man as he blew another cloud of smoke from the cigarette in his hand, again making gold flakes sparkle in the air around him. He raised two fingers with his other hand in a 'victory' sign and smirked as he said "Peace, little sister."

Kagome flinched as he fell from the branch he was sitting on. She closed her eyes quickly out of reflex, only to not hear the crash she expected. After a moment, she looked to see the man right in front of her, sitting cross-legged while floating a foot off the ground.

Kagome was speechless. She starred at the odd being as he slowly floated on the air-currents, but stayed in one spot. She opened and closed her mouth several times before her brain started functioning again. "Hello, I am Kagome." She said, for she really couldn't think of anything else to break the silence.

"Like, wow, little sister. Your eyes, are, like, the bluest sky... very groovy."

Kagome blushed slightly at the compliment. "Who are you?" She finally asked.

"Oh man, I'm, like Cupid, little sister." and he held his arms out to either side as if presenting himself. He turned completely around without ever moving from his seated, floating position. Kagome caught a glance of a pair of small wings on his back before he turned to face her again. He was a colorful character, of that she was sure.

She couldn't help but smile at the being's attitude, or maybe it was the smoke he was blowing around them, either way she gave him a smirk. "You don't look anything like the pictures and statues I've seen."

"Aw, man." he drawled out, while rubbing the back of his head in an almost bashful manor. "Like,you know how people are with baby photos."

Kagome giggled at the thought. Really, she should have been more suspicious, but after you travel through time, have stood in the stomach of an oni, fight and love demons and then get told Santa Claus is real... well, nothing is really surprising any more. "Why are you dressed like..." she motioned to his clothing, not knowing really how to describe him. Even if he had grown up, she thought he would be dressed a bit more traditional.

He gave another little laugh. "This?" he said, holding open the vest so she could see the tie-dyed heart shape on the front of the shirt and colorful beads and peace-sign necklace that she didn't before. "Like this is what can happen when you hang out with old man Time."

"Old man Time?"

"Sure, little sister, like Father Time totally did his thing," He wiggled his fingers in the air, "And we just got done spending a couple days at Woodstock in America. It was far out, little sister...very groovy... like nothing but love, peace and music..."

Kagome was not well versed in American history, by any stretch of the imagination, but even she had heard of Woodstock. She was going to ask him another question when suddenly a figure of a small boy darted through the brush in front of them. The moving greenery was the only sound made as the boy smiled a gap-tooth grin. Kagome couldn't help but cringe a bit at the child's clothing, or rather lack there of. He was wearing what looked to be a cloth diaper and had a banner going from his shoulder to his hip with the words 'New Year' written on it. His curls bounced as he came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Kagome, hands clasped behind his back, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

"Hey! Little Dude!" Cupid greeted. "Like, what's shakin'?"

The boy didn't say a word, he simply looked from Cupid to Kagome, then back to Cupid again. It seemed, to Kagome, something passed between the two.

"Ah, far out, like I totally understand, man." Cupid looked at Kagome, "The little dude, would like, to say 'Hey' and would totally like to sit next to you." And the child nodded his head enthusiastically.

Kagome paused for a moment before replying, "...Sure... that's... fine... I suppose..." she hesitated a bit. Without another word, the little boy ran over and plopped down next to her and she looked over to see a mass of gold curls leaning against her shoulder.

She shot a questioning look to Cupid as he still floated above the ground, a gentle smile adorned his face. "Aw, man, that is so cool."

"Who is he?" Kagome finally asked.

"Oh, wow, like that is the baby New Year. He is, like, the embodiment of the year."

The child looked up and nodded. Kagome couldn't help but melt at his cute expression. "Aren't you cold?" She finally had to ask him. He shook his head back and forth before resting against her shoulder again.

She looked to Cupid. "Doesn't he talk?"

"No, little sister. Like he might as the year progresses and he gets older. Like it just depends on man's development. If men's minds and hearts grow through the year, like, so will the little dude."

"He's not bashful, is he?" She smiled at the child as he cuddled more to her side.

Cupid laughed. "Little sister, as spirits, gods and varied beings, like, we may not be able to grasp cold weather, but we totally know warmth when we feel it. And you, sunshine, totally send a warm feeling with the amount of pure, peaceful vibes you give."

"Vibes?"

"Like, energy, man. It feels like love."

That thought brought back to mind the reason she found herself sitting in the woods in the first place. She couldn't help the melancholy sigh that escaped her lips. Cupid took notice as he took another long drag and blew out another ring of smoke. Kagome gave a small cough and waved her hand in front of her face. She gave a slightly irritated expression before asking, "I've heard about what hippies smoke and..." She was interrupted by Cupid's laughter.

"Like, don't stress, little sister. It's all good." He lifted the butt up between his fingers. "This is, like, what my arrows used to be made from, but I totally found a more peaceful way to share the love."

"So that's not weed?" She asked. She hadn't encountered the stuff before, and really didn't want to run the chance of something impairing her ability to think straight.

Cupid laughed again. "Nah. Like it helps to free you, so you can like totally find your soul mate. True love, man."

Kagome gave a sad laugh. "Well, you are wasting that on me. I don't think the gods made me a soul mate."

"No way, man, you got one. Everyone has a yin for their yang, like a cold for their warmth."

She looked away into the woods. "You're talking about Sesshoumaru."

"Like, I totally get why you broke like a branch. Dude does sound a bit stiff." At that, Kagome let out a small, unlady-like snort.

"He's too cold. Too calculating. He was using me."

"Are you sure? Like totally written in stone, sure?"

"He constantly questioned me about my knowledge of the future. Then questioned my answers. He looks down on everything I care for and by doing that, he was also looking down on me." She gave a small shake of her head. "He said he wanted to try. He told me he took my loyalties into account." She paused, before quietly asking, "Did he lie to me?" She looked to the young god before her. She didn't want to admit, she had been falling for the demon lord. She broke it off now before her heart was too heavily invested.

Cupid seemed to contemplate her and her question before asking a question of his own. "Little sister, how many miles is it to the next village?" and he waved his hand northward.

"Miles? I don't know." She answered, unfamiliar with the exact measurement. "About half a day's journey, if I walked it, I suppose."

"But, like, if a merchant said it was 5 ri, is he wrong?"

She thought for a moment. "No that would be about right for measuring it in this era."

"Groovy, but the definition of the length of a ri changed by the time you were born, didn't it? So, like, is the sales-dude wrong? Has the village moved further away because the definition changed?"

"No." She answered. "He is just..." she hesitated as she connected the dots. "He's just going by what he knows. What is common for this time."

"Outstanding, little sister. You are totally in tune with the cosmos when you realize that a love is a matter of give and take. Like you totally need to see that the dog lord only can see the physical worth, that is what he knows, though a part of him is willing to learn. The little flower, Rin, taught that old dog a new trick, by seeing the value of caring, but the dude has some more learning to do. And you, with your outstanding sunshine... like, you are the one to totally do it. And, like, you need to understand... the dude is trying. Like it's totally stiff, but he doesn't know otherwise."

"But, I don't want to be used as a tool." she muttered softly. "I want to be loved for me."

"Aw, 'Gome, don't sweat it. Like no one said you had to marry the guy right away. Keep'm around as a companion. Eventually, your heart will decide what direction to take. Like, keep it real and follow your heart. Just don't totally turn from him. Part of the dude is scared." he laughed at the doubtful look she shot him. "You and your future will be, like, a major change for all he's ever known. You will be his strength to face that future. Neither of you loose anything but, like, totally being alone... and you both will gain so much more far out karma." Cupid continued, knowing that if he could convince her to not write the dog demon off completely, she would eventually come to care deeply for him.

"Why are the gods and spirits so determined to see us together?" she finally asked. Without thought, she shifted the child sitting next to her, onto her lap and used her arms and the wrap she was wearing to cover him. He may not be cold, but it still bothered her. The child let out and contented sigh and cuddled more closely, keeping a loose grip on her top.

The god of love and lust appreciated the moment as the powerful little human cuddle the young spirit of the year. "Little priestess, you are too cool." Kagome just looked at him without answering. "Like, you have an extreme amount of power and it's all good."

"The jewel?"

"Yeah, you, like totally stored it and now that it's seal has been broken, it's totally released that power. It's renewing your body and keeping you daisy fresh. Will probably be that way for years."

Kagome tossed the strange words around in her head until she could make a guess at what he was saying. "So, I'm going to live longer then most humans?" Cupid nodded. "How much longer?" She asked, not liking the idea of outliving her adopted family and friends.

Cupid shrugged. "Like, no one but Death and his creepy minions really know when someones gonna croak. Aside from the chance you fall off a cliff or get eaten by a random demon... or mobbed by a human army," he mumbled the last part, "You should totally live a long, long life." Kagome paled. "So you see, little sister, you need a companion, someone that will totally walk next to you. Even, like, if you don't seal the bond with marriage, friendship will give you wondrous strength." He gave a sad smile to her. "We know the most beautiful flowers gain something when surrounded by a field of their brethren. Together, like, they are eye-catching and bring a field of beauty to the world. Your warmth would fade in the cold world if you were alone, little sister. None of us want to see that happen." he finished softly. "Besides!" He perked back up. "We have a small quest for you both."

"A quest?" She repeated. As Cupid thought, the idea of giving the girl something else to focus on was a good move. And with that, he proceeded to explain the same tale that Father Time told to Sesshoumaru, only omitting the part where she is part of the group that the human army attacks and pausing where she wept softly for the lives she knew would be lost. Her heart was really too good.

After a time, she regain her composure. She looked at Cupid. "Perhaps I should try to speak with Sesshoumaru again."

"Like, groovy... you two are two sides of the same coin. Different and alike at the same time. It's sad that you both are willing to let yourselves, like, be blown away with the breeze instead of taking root, bending with the wind and fighting against it."

She was starting to get a bit of a headache trying to keep up with this being's strange speech. Thankfully, they were interrupted. "Cupid! What did I tell you about that infernal way of speaking?!" A voice echoed around them as Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing next to a graying old man.


	6. Chapter 6

Agitation

"Hey, Old Man!" The free spirit stood and greeted the pair.

Kagome couldn't help the flinch as the back of the man's scythe hit the top of Cupid's head, making his tangled hair bounce. "What have I told you about calling me that? And change out of that ridiculous clothing."

Cupid seemed to brush him off as he walked up to Sesshoumaru. The demon lord let out a small growl as the god smirked, letting his gold colored smoke circle the demon's head like a wreath then disappear. Looking back to Kagome, his smirk grew into an ornery smile, "You weren't kidding, little sister..." he motioned to Sesshoumaru. "He is a puppy- popsicle"

She laughed and the child New Year giggled as Sesshoumaru's growl grew and Father Time shook his head. With a snap of Time's fingers and a flash of light, Cupid was suddenly wearing clothing more appropriate to the time... though still was flamboyant in it's coloring as sakura flower petals danced in a pattern across his expensive looking kimono. His hair was pulled high into a top-knot and one hand held a long-thin pipe that gold smoke gently wafted from.

Pleased with the change, Father Time finally introduced them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please meet Cupid, god of love and lust." He motioned to Kagome's arms, "That is the baby New Year."

Cupid motioned to Father Time. "Little sister, meet Father Time." '

Kagome went to stand, but the old man motioned her back. "Don't bother, child, you're fine." Kagome gave him a small nod and thankful smile, as she didn't want to stand from her comfortable spot or let go of the little one she was cuddling like a teddy bear.

Time looked at the dog and the human female. It would work out. He knew it would. The trick with time, though, is that it was never set in stone, so they intervened to be sure the couple ended up together and the demons didn't entirely disappear. He hadn't moved too many humans through time. That alone gave her a special place with him. Her wonderful purity and beautiful heart simply cemented the spot.

"May I ask you something, Father Time?" Kagome hesitantly broke through his reflections.

"Yes child?"

She looked down at the New Year as she spoke. "Did you help bring me to this time?"

"Yes."

She took a breath before continuing. "Can you send me back?" The demon, gods and spirit gave her a slightly shocked look. "I mean... I miss my family, and..."

"I thought you spoke to her." Time growled at Cupid.

"I totally did! I thought she got it." Cupid defended.

She looked from Father Time to Sesshoumaru the back, "I just want to go home. Maybe after we prove that humans and demons can get along..." she trailed off, so tired of feeling like the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was so confused, scared and sad, that just for that brief moment she wanted to run away from being an adult and go back to her mother's arms.

The old man's gaze softened. "Running is not the answer, child."

Kagome looked from Father Time to Sesshoumaru, then back and let out a small sigh. "I know.

"I understand." Time gave a small smile. "We all feel that way now and again. It will all work out, you'll see." Kagome just nodded and looked at the ground in front of her. "Boy," Sesshoumaru looked at the old spirit, knowing it was him that was being addressed. "Don't you have something to say to her?"

Sesshoumaru let out a little huff before approaching Kagome. He looked into the woods as he spoke. "We will begin courting again." He stated, simply, leaving no room for discussion on the matter. Neither the demon, nor the shocked human noticed the god of love as he slapped his hand to his forehead and drew it slowly over his face, adding a deep sigh with it. Father Time merely shook his head and rolled his eyes heaven-ward. The New Year child looked back and forth between the two beings closest to him before deciding it would be safer elsewhere. He reluctantly left the priestess's arms and ran over to Father Time as Kagome stood up. Anyone could tell she was not happy.

Before another word could be said, an acorn struck Sesshoumaru, demon Lord of the West, killing perfection, directly in the middle of his forehead. He growled at Kagome as she reached down to grab another. She ignored him as she took several in her hand and started lobbing them at him. Her grumbling became louder as she threw out a descriptive word with each nut.

"Arrogant!"

"Egostical!"

"Obnoxious!"

"Stubborn!"

"Rude!"

No other acorn, besides the first, hit him as he swayed back and forth avoiding the projectiles, and growing more irritated by the moment. Finally he snapped and before she could continue with her assault, he grabbed her hands and growled. "This Sesshoumaru is not rude."

For a moment, no one moved. Finally, a loud laugh echoed around the group. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at the brightly colored god of love as he placed his hand on Father Time's shoulder in an attempt to remain vertical. "So you're arrogant, egotistical, obnoxious and stubborn?" Sesshoumaru let loose another growl at the second being in the last minute that insulted him.

Kagome, having calmed down some, took a deep breath and attempted to remove her hands from his. He wasn't letting go. Instead he looked back at her, and each seemed to be weighing the other. "You told me you understood my loyalties to my friends and the village." she finally started. "You asked about my past and the future of these lands. I have been absolutely honest in all I've said." He made no reply, so she continued. "You proceeded to call me an idiot or a liar. Suddenly, a ghost comes along..." she ignored Father Time's small huff and the quiet giggles coming from Cupid and the New Year child. "And _now_ you're okay with everything?"

Sesshoumaru stood there, simply looking at the little human that seemed so determined to turn all his beliefs and ideals on their heads. He was slightly at a loss, unsure of how to handle the situation. Part of him knew he should apologize, but another part insisted that he was the male, a demon and a Lord of his lands, this little human female should be grateful he noticed her at all. He thought back to the conversations he had with both Claus and Time. He would be able to overcome his own misgivings. His mother and any others of the court would have no say in whom he should mate. He would look for the strongest mate, and she was here in front of him. He released one hand and touched her neck gently, hoping that the familiar gesture would convey what he had so much trouble saying.

A throat cleared from behind him. "If I may, young one," Father Time began, "I will tell you that the boy, here," Time ignored Sesshoumaru's growl at the nickname, "was confronted by his Lady Mother and several from his court and others about mating a full demon female." Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to the spirit and back. A light of understanding came to her eyes.

"They want you to mate a full inu-demoness to rule the lands." She concluded. Sesshoumaru shot Father Time an irritated look before giving a small nod to Kagome.

"And they want a full-blooded heir." He stated. A clouded look passed over Kagome's expression before it disappeared.

"And what did you decide?" She finally asked.

Sesshoumaru paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "This Sesshoumaru is Lord of these lands. I am strongest and I set the laws. They will learn to accept this or they will be banished or die."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She understood now what caused his distance from her. "I wish you had talked to me sooner." She said while taking his hands into her own. He replied with his typical grunt. She finally understood what Cupid was trying to tell her. Sesshoumaru grew up this way. This was all he knew, yet here he was defying his mother and the other Lords in order to stay with her. She would work hard to meet him halfway, to try to understand his point of view and take that into account.

"I think I understand." She softly said, with a nod of her head. "I don't know about continuing the courting until we get to know each other better." She looked into his eyes. "But I do want to get to know you better and learn more about being a Lord and Lady."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her before pulling her head close, giving her a chaste kiss on her soft, pliable lips. His heart sped up and he heard hers do the same. He always enjoyed seeing the slight blush that adorned her cheeks when he would touch her in such a way. Standing up straight again and wiping the expression from his face, he turned to his smirking audience. Giving a sharp nod of his head, he proceeded to leave the area.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Kagome called after him. She was still working on taming the butterflies in her stomach and trying to uncurl her toes. The tall being stopped, took several steps back to her, grabbed her wrist and started to leave the area again, dragging the confused priestess behind him. "Wait." Kagome tried pulling out of his grip, with no success. "Where are we going?"

"To train you. Your aim needs improvement." He replied, not breaking his stride.

"Ok...that's fine, I suppose, but like I said, I don't want to say we are _officially_ courting yet until we learn a little more..." Sesshoumaru gave her a side glance. He wondered what she thought the point of courting was, but he would let her label it as she wished... for now anyway.

She then glanced back at the spirits smiling at her predicament. "Wait, Sesshoumaru..." she was trying to stop him so she could say good bye to the spirits. Finally, giving up, she half-turned and bowed as low as one could, while walking with their arm in an iron grip. "Thank you all for your words. I will remember them." She called out, before being drug beyond a large clump of bamboo trees and towards the village.

They still heard her calling after the demon lord, asking him if he heard her about the courting. He denied her an answer the entire way to the village.

Father Time, Cupid and the Baby New Year smirked at the couple as they walked away. The three stood quietly for a moment. "You mixed the gold and silver smoke around them." Father Time said with a glance to Cupid's pipe, he gave a knowing look to his god-friend.

Cupid smirked in a way that would make the fox god, Inari, proud. "Yep. The gold smoke, like my arrows, would bring true love together." Cupid gave a shrug of his shoulders. "They already seemed to be there, so I added in some of the silver smoke for some lust. I didn't know how they would react being their energies are so strong, so I only used a bit. Seems to have worked, though."

Father Time smiled and just shook his head. "Indeed." He then patted the top of New Year's head, gaining the child's attention. "Shall we drop you off? We have things that need done in other years."

The boy gave a nod, glancing back to where Kagome left, before following the two older spirits, as they argued about returning to Woodstock.

All three softly vanished in the mist.

A/N: Not done yet... stay tuned! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Denial isn't just a river

Kagome was being courted by Lord Sesshoumaru, demon Lord of the West. This was a fact that Kagome was still trying to deny, even several months after their first major 'discussion' and 'almost-break-up', as she often referred to that chilly February day. Each week Sesshoumaru would come and visit. The couple would take a few hours, walk, talk and just enjoy being in each others company. On rare occasions he would even accompany her to sometimes visit a villager or to gather herbs in the forest.

They both found, after that initial fight and make up, that something changed between them. A wall, that neither realized was there, had been removed and now there was a comfort between them. It wasn't perfect. There was still some stumbling around words and every once in a while a flair of temper, but it was balanced. Kagome didn't let him stay too quiet and Sesshoumaru didn't let her blow things out of proportion.

It was a warm spring evening that found Kagome and Sango in the bathhouse that Sesshoumaru had built for her. The demon had left an hour before and the ladies took advantage of the evening to talk, leaving the children in the care of Miroku.

A deep, contented sigh echoed through the small building followed by a small giggle. "Lord Sesshoumaru certainly found the way to your heart. Gifting you with your own hot spring was a wonderful idea."

"A heated tub in a small building is hardly my own hot spring, Sango." Kagome replied, then let out a small sigh again, "But it is nice and beats bathing out in the open in that cold river any day."

Sango couldn't help but agree with her friend. The walls were solid, except for one, small window at the top to let the steam out and the door that they could bolt from the inside. The men or children kept a small fire going when someone was bathing. "How did you manage to talk him into commissioning this anyway?" she asked.

"Actually, I have your husband to thank for that." Kagome said, opening one eye to peer at her friend.

"Really? Why?"

"I was telling Sesshoumaru about how Miroku used to try to peek during our travels. Apparently he wasn't happy with the idea that someone could see me bathing," she smiled and closed her eyes again, "Next thing I knew, he told Inuyasha that he need several men to build this." Sango laughed, knowing the demon probably thought about killing her husband before making her friend this wonderful gift.

Both women were quiet for a moment before Sango asked, "What is bothering you, Kagome?" noting her friend's melancholy look.

"I'm afraid that.." Kagome started, she was cut off when her friend raised her left hand and grabbed a small rock with her right hand from the little pile kept near the tub. Without a word, she threw the rock it ricocheted off the ceiling then out the small window, ending with a 'thump' sound.

"Pervert" she muttered.

Outside the building they heard Inuyasha echo her. "Damn pervert. You know what would happen if the bastard found out you were trying to peek when Kagome was bathing."

"You misunderstand, my friend, I was simply making sure that the water was a comfortable temperature for my beautiful wife." The former priest stated. "She can be so delicate."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah, well that 'delicate' woman cracked you a good one. Now come on, before the ice lord finds out about this and kills you. I don't wanna be raising your brats myself."

The women inside laughed as they listened to the men walk off.

"Now what were you saying?" Sango asked.

Kagome took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I want Sesshoumaru and I to begin courting again, but I'm not sure how to tell him. What if he doesn't want to?"

Sango sat unmoving, staring at her friend, before smiling and shaking her head. "What do you think you two were doing all these months?" she asked.

Kagome gave her a confused look. "We were courting, then broke it off. Now we're just getting to know each other a bit before we were making it official. Well, that and he's been training me with my bow and a short sword."

Sango splashed some water at her oblivious friend. "What do you think courting is for?" she asked with a laugh. "I suspect Sesshoumaru never saw his visits as anything other then courting you."

Kagome simply looked at her long time friend for a moment. It was true that dating, or rather courting, was a time to get to know each other. How could she deny that's what they were doing? "But I told him..."

Sango interrupted with a shake of her head. "Do you really think he would spend so much time with you if he wasn't courting you? Did he ever say the courting was off?" Kagome slowly moved her head back and forth in the negative. The older woman continued. "Normally, your father would handle this, or an elder brother, negotiating for your marriage. Instead you've have gods and spirits arranging it. I suspect Sesshoumaru is unsure of how to proceed, that's why he has been gifting you with such wonderful things." and she indicated the building around them.

Kagome sunk down a little further in the water, thinking. Wrapping her head around the formalities of things like dating and marriage, in this time, was giving her a headache. Part of her wanted to rebel at the notion that she had to have a man negotiate for her, like property. She understood that this was how things were done now, in the era she chose to live, so she was a bit sad that she didn't have the family there to take up for her. However, how many could say that spirits intervened directly on their behalf? That brought her mood up a bit.

Sango saw the thoughts flipping through her dear friend's mind. She tried to impart to the young woman what she knew of demons and their courting rituals, which wasn't a good deal. Each species of demon had it's own variation of courtship and mating, so the slayers only knew enough to avoid trouble. One didn't need to approach a demon intending to threaten it, only to find out you were propositioning it instead.

"What if we start arguing again?" Kagome finally asked.

"You have it bad, don't you?" Sango asked with a soft smile. Kagome shrugged. She just wasn't sure anymore. "You know, arguing is ok." Sango said. "Look at you and Inuyasha. All you two do is argue and you're very close."

"I know it's ok, but shouldn't we get along more then argue?"

"And you two get along very well. Don't avoid the sky because you are afraid of the occasional storm.

And some people best express themselves with a good debate, whether they mean to or not..." then Sango smirked, "Besides, making up after an argument can be wonderful..." ending her thought with a wink and completely suggestive tone.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She blushed and she splashed her friend. "Sango! Now I know you've been around your pervert husband too long."

Sango laughed and shrugged. "We aren't children anymore. Innocent blushes don't work on us."

"I know, but still you don't have to be quite so..." Kagome trailed off. She wasn't a little girl anymore. If anything, being 20 and unmarried, she was heading toward being an old maid, for this era, anyway.

"Kagome, look at how Miroku and I were when we were courting." She looked at her friend to make sure she was listening. "I never thought then that I would 'actually' bear his children." Both women laughed at the monk's old pick up line. "But we are happy. We are different enough to keep things interesting. A mating or marriage is full of compromise and talking... lots of talking at first if you are going to make it work. I think he's trying... in his own way."

Kagome gave a nod, grateful for her friends insight. "What would I do without you?" She asked.

Sango smiled, "Have to put up with Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo by yourself." Both women shuddered a bit with a giggle.

Suddenly, a loud knocking against the side of the bath house startled them both. "Lady Kagome, we need your help." Kagome jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before peering out the door. There was a very upset, young woman. Her hair and clothing were dirty, she was crying and flushed as she stood, nervously wringing her hands. "Oh, Lady Kagome."

Kagome had seen the girl around the village, but couldn't remember her name. "What's wrong?"

"My little sister, Hitomi, was taken by a demon. He bade me to let only you know or she would die." The girl pleaded, the tears running freely down her cheeks.

Kagome gave a nod, "Let me dress, I'll be out in a moment." And she retreated back into the warm bathhouse. Quickly she put her clothes on, and told Sango what the girl had said.

"You should get Inuyasha to go with you. You know it's a trap of some sort."

"You go tell him." Kagome said, while grabbing her bow and arrows. "He'll catch up." And she darted out the door as Sango hurriedly dressed.

The girl pointed the direction the demon was and Kagome ran, holding her bow at the ready. She had a small sword at her hip, that she still didn't feel comfortable using, but Sesshoumaru insisted she carry it everywhere with her.

Leaving the girl at the edge of the village, Kagome walked cautiously through the woods trying to extend her senses as much as humanly possible. She did not look back to see the girl's image fade from view.

Eventually, she came upon another small girl of about 5 years. She was sitting, curled into a small ball at the base of a large tree, crying. Kagome slowly approached the girl, looking around for the demon that apparently kidnapped this child to get her attention. Bow still at the ready, Kagome gently knelt in front of the child. Her eyes continued to flicker to the trees around her as she spoke. "Are you hurt?"

The girl suddenly stopped crying and raised her head. Without warning, the child's face gained a malicious look and she lunged at Kagome, the dagger in her hand, aimed at the priestess's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

8. In a Moment

Sesshoumaru walked at a subdued pace. He had left Jaken and Ah-Un in his ancestral home. The minor Lords in his territory were becoming bothersome as they continued insisting he find a full blooded demoness to mate and become Lady of the West. He had a feeling his honored mother was behind much of the unrest, though no proof. Her comments were starting to push his tolerance limit.

"You need a pure blood heir to properly rule, my pup. I have no qualms with you having your little human, every male has needs. However, if you are going to be like your father, do it properly. Allow me to arrange for a proper mate and you can keep you little human. Everyone's happy." she told him. He glared at her before leaving. He had explained to her how he came about courting the priestess, but the woman brushed it off, saying he placed too much importance on the words of unknown beings. She would never understand. His instincts told him that Claus, Time, Cupid and the child New Year, were more then mortal. His instincts also pulled him to the little priestess. He would not tell his betrothed how much he was starting to miss her when they were apart. He wanted her to come to him when she was ready... and she would.

He was broke from his thoughts as a figure stepped silently from behind a large cluster of bamboo. The male was human looking, clad in a rich green outfit, made very similar to his but without the armor. What made the adult male stand out, though, was his hair. His head was covered in short, gold curls that bounced when he moved. The demon lord had only ever seen a human with hair like that one other time. He gave a subtle sniff to the air and realized there was no scent. "Who are you?"

The blond hair moved again as the man tilted his head to the side. He then pointed to Sesshoumaru, then to his own eyes, then indicated a height at about his hip.

Sesshoumaru made no move of understanding. Finally the man let out a slightly irritated huff. He reached into his clothing and pulled out a plain, while obi. He placed it over his head and feed one arm through the loop. It rested, draped from his right shoulder, across his chest to his left hip.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow. "You are the child New Year?"

The man smiled and nodded.

"You still do now speak, even though you have aged so quickly."

A sad emotion flashed through the man's eyes as he gave a shurg. "Little." the Spirit whispered. Finally, he pointed to Sesshoumaru then back to the direction he was coming from. He repeated this gesture again and again, each time with a bit more urgency.

"You wish for me to return to the village?" he finally asked. He was getting tired of trying to figure out what this being was trying to tell him. "Is there a reason that I can not wait until I visit my priestess again?"

The man shook his head in the negative as he went over and began to pull on the demon lord's sleeve in an attempt to drag him back towards the village. The urgency in the man's eyes gave Sesshoumaru a moments pause. "Is she in trouble?" He asked pulling his sleeve out of the other man's hand.

It took one quick nod for Sesshoumaru to take off like a shot. He knew his priestess attracted trouble easily, though he had hoped those times were over. Things had been relatively quiet for some time, now he worried that the trouble was returning with a vengeance.

Even though he had walked for several hours, it had only taken minutes to return back to the village. Landing next to Keade's hut, he was about to enter when a red clad figure burst out. "You're back." Inuysha growled as he continued to walk. "She's not here. Little idiot ran off after a demon that she thought kidnapped a child."

"Thought?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kept pace with his sibling.

He briefly relayed the story Sango told him to Sesshoumaru. "Sango found the girl and her sister outside their hut... so it wasn't them. And her scent is everywhere around the village, so I can't just suddenly know where to track her."

"You go in that direction, I'll look in this direction." The older demon stated, indicating the way he wanted Inuyasha to begin searching. With a simple nod, the boy took off.

Sesshoumaru picked up his pace as he caught a scent that was a bit stronger then the others, he broke through a treeline in time to hear Kagome ask someone if they were hurt. The next moments seem to move in slow motion as the 'young girl's ' scent came to him. It was the smell of a male fox demon. He heard Kagome give a small gasp as the 'girl's' expression change and a blade came into view. He moved quickly. Not wanting to put his betrothed into any more danger by drawing his sword, he simply grabbed the blade with his right hand, stopping it an inch from the woman's chest, and with his left hand he pierced the black colored armor chest plate of the now revealed fox demon. With a small gurgle the failed assassin died.

The demon lord returned. The figure, cloaked in the shadow of a nearby tree, could do nothing as his partner was killed. It had been working out so well. They watched the priestess for the last month, they had her movements memorized. They had to tread carefully, not only because she was being courted by one of the most powerful demons in the land, but also because rumor had it that she had outstanding power in her own right. He baited the trap with his illusion of the older girl and his partner, his brother, was to spring it, killing the woman. They were to return with her head to the minor lords that hired them. The idiots were convinced that Lord Sesshoumaru was either out of his mind or under a spell. To even consider making a human, let alone a priestess, as Lady of the West was laughable, but the thought of Lord Sesshoumaru being under a spell was an even greater laugh. He didn't argue with the old men. They accepted the terms, now look where they were. He would kill the woman, and return without the head. He was sure the various spies the old coots had would tell them she was dead. He would complete his task, leave and when things calmed a bit, he would return and take revenge on the demon lord that killed his brother.

First step, the woman, he would have to his his target in one shot then leave as quickly as possible. He was sure the dog would focus on her demise long enough for him to make his escape.

He took a silent breath and drew the arrow back.

He took careful aim at the female's head... his fingers began to loose the arrow...

"BOO!" a soft shout and head of blond curls and blue eyes suddenly appeared upside down in front of him, the would-be killer startled slightly, sending his arrow into the tree next to the head of his target and him to the ground. His instincts had him landing on his feet when he stumbled from the branch and hit the ground. The assassin grabbed the sword from his hip, but before he could make another move an arrow, glowing bright with pure power, swallowed him completely.

The two remaining beings took a moment to remember to breath as the silent forest watched them. Sesshoumaru, hand still bleeding, finally dropped the enemy's blade on the ground next to the cooling body. He extended his clean hand to his betrothed as he took in her appearance.

Kagome was coming down from the adrenaline rush, and took a few moments before she realized Sesshoumaru was standing and holding his hand out to her. With one hand, she held her bow like one would a teddy bear, hoping it would protect her from evil. With her other hand, she clasped his, and allowed him to pull her into a stand. They looked closely into each others eyes for a moment, reading all the emotions that were there, each relieved that the other was still with them.

A snap of a twig captured their attention as a young man jumped down from the tree the 2nd assassin had fallen from. The man gave a handsome smile and ran a hand through blond curls before Kagome finally placed the face. "Baby New Year?" She asked. The man nodded. She stepped away from Sesshoumaru, but did not relinquish his hand. "You're so much older." They smiled at each other before she continued. "I didn't think we'd see you again."

"You weren't supposed to." a deep voice responded from the trees behind New Year. They watched as Father Time emerged from the shade and gave New Year reprimanding look. The younger being had the decency to look sheepish. "Either way, it looks like the boy got back in ti..."

Suddenly another familiar face emerged from the surrounding trees. "Hey! I..." Cupid stopped and looked around at both the living and dead beings, then pouted, "Awww, I missed it." He turned to Father Time, "Can you do your thing," He wiggled his fingers, "and rewind everything, I wanna see what happened."

The blank expression that the Spirit of Time gave the Spirit of Love should have been enough of an answer, but in case it wasn't... "No." He replied and looked back at the little human. "I am glad it turned out well, but it appears that Lord Sesshoumaru needs your care." he made a motion to the demon's other hand that was still bleeding sluggishly.

Kagome let out a small gasp and immediately started ripping a strip of fabric from her sleeve to wrap the wound. She missed the small smirk that the three spirits had and the faint blush that could hardly be seen on the nose of the feared Lord of the West.

As she tended her 'patient', Father Time choose to speak up, "We will take our leave."

"Aww..." Cupid whined. "I wanted to see what happened and visit with Lord Pup-cicle and the Priestess."

Father Time scoffed, "You would have if you weren't so busy with the local human Lord's concubines."

"I am just a humble god, sharing the love of the world." Cupid did his best to sound benevolent, ignoring Kagome's snort and mumbling about him being the patron saint of certain perverted monks.

Father Time didn't say another word as they continued to leave.

Kagome looked up at them without stopping her work. "Will we see you again?" She asked.

"Only time can tell." Cupid's voice echoed from beyond the trees.

Kagome gave a half-hearted glare towards the trees, "And, obviously he won't." she mumbled, before tying off the rest of the bandage around Sesshoumaru's hand.

The two stood in silence, with Kagome looking intently at the wound, when she finally took a deep breath. "I would like to be married in the spring... under the sakura blossoms." She looked into his eyes, waiting for a response. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, each starting with 'What if...'. When she thought she wouldn't be able to take it any longer, he finally spoke.

"If that is what you wish." and gave a slight nod of his head. Kagome's smile seemed to chase away any shadows that lingered from the attack. Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru finally broke eye contact, to look at the body of the first attacker. He wouldn't be able to make an example of the second one, being there was nothing left but ash, but the first one could serve as a warning. "I will take that with me." he indicated the body, "After my court, council and mother receive the message, I shall return."

Kagome nodded. "First, walk me back to my hut, I want to clean your wound."

Sesshoumaru very nearly rolled his eyes at the thought that he would be so weak as to succumb to a scratch, even if the blade did have some poison. He made no move, though, to pull away from the young woman as she walked him back towards the village.

A/N: Awww... they had a 'moment' next to dead body. Nothing like coming down off a good adrenaline rush.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Bonds

When you are not paying attention, time seems to move quickly. You blink, it's summer. Take a breath, winter has come and gone. Turn around, and another year has passed.

During that time Kagome stayed very busy as she aided Keade and the villagers, watched her nieces and nephew grow and grew closer with the man in her life. She had realized, during this time together, that she had fallen in love with this strong, quiet being. A scared, giddy anticipation grew in her chest, as the day of their wedding approached.

There was little difference in how her betrothed was feeling, though he would never admit it. He also had stayed busy these months. It was rare that he would take any notice of such a short time frame, such is the mindset of a long life. However, there was a good deal to accomplish before he took his mate.

He had taken the head of the would-be assassin back to his keep and called an assembly of the many minor and weak Lords of his and surrounding lands. After tossing the head among them, he informed them all that in his 'kindness', he would be housing their first born sons so they could train with his elite guards (which he had to create on short notice, being that he had no army, but they didn't know that) on their fighting and defense skills. If they had not announced heir, their closest sibling would be sent. They all knew what this was, though none would say it aloud. Their family was to be taken hostage. There was no doubt that everyone would be treated as their station demanded, but this would deter any more attempts at interfering in the life of Lord Sesshoumaru or making any further attempts on his chosen. They knew that if something were to happen to her, no one would be safe from his wrath. Sesshoumaru nearly sighed as he thought about the additional headaches those 'guests' were going to cause. Maybe if he employed the half-breed, he could make himself useful, and Sesshoumaru would get some humor from watching the arrogant heirs learning from one that was considered so far beneath them.

When thoughts of his mother came about, he did let out a small sigh. She growled, grumbled, complained, insulted, insinuated and tried to demand, all to no avail. Finally, he had enough and stated in no uncertain terms, that should she continue, she would be removed from her position in his life and the court life, forcefully. He left her without another word.

He had Jaken preparing his home for the new guests and for his mate when they returned. Soon all would be ready. In a small part of his chest, a place he would tell no one of, a tight flutter of anticipation was growing. He worked hard for this 'gift' that Clause 'gave' him, and he was finally going to see it completed. This would be the next step of his life, the next challenge. They would take many more years getting to know each other more, and he was rather looking forward to continuing their discussions.

The day of their wedding came and the village was in a tizzy, for lack of a better word. Though only a few close family and friends would be attending the actual ceremony, the village insisted on throwing a celebration for wedding of their priestess.

However, not everyone was happy with the union. It took Kagome several weeks to locate a priest that would perform the ceremony. She was disappointed when she kept running across men and women that had the nerve to call her and her betrothed such horrible names, and going as far as calling her a traitor, saying she should be killed for giving herself to a demon. It took Sango, a retired demon slayer, to point out that those beings were stupid. They are blind to the truth of who saved them all from Naraku. Their hearts were too closed to see that it took a priestess, a half-demon, four full demons, a priest, two demon slayers, and a little human working together to defeat the monster. With that in mind, she finally asked Mushin, Miroku's teacher to perform the blessing at the ceremony. The only problem he had was that she forbade him from drinking sake before performing the ceremony. She would marry her demon, and not care what those old minds thought.

She reflected on all of this as Sango, Keade, Rin and several village women prepared her to meet her new life.

Sesshoumaru stood between the a priest that still smelled of alcohol and his mother, sporting a disapproving frown. Being that he had few family left, it was expected that she would be there to witness the blessing and binding of her son to his mate. She wasn't happy about it, but made no further comment since their 'talk' a few months prior. When they went to live in his home, they would properly mate then throw a celebration for that, inviting all the Lords and Ladies of the land. In this way no human or demon could dispute their joining.

Sesshoumaru continued to think on these things until he saw Kagome... then all thinking ceased. She slowly walked towards him looking every bit the radiant bride. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding kimono. The inner layers were blue and gold, the outermost layer was white and on one shoulder and at the cuff of the sleeves, were red sakura blossoms. It mirrored his own clothing, yet had a femine twist. Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a beautiful bun that had hair sticks holding it in place. Off each stick hung a crescent moon. Flowers of various colors adorned her head like a crown. She carried herself with beauty, grace and confidence. The sight of her left him breathless.

As she walked up to him they stared into each others eyes and the rest of the world fell away. He vaguely recalled the old priest speaking softly and asking the gods to bless their union, he accepted and drank from the cup as required. All this happened, though, without his focus. He was enraptured by the little human priestess that stood before him. In that moment his instincts sang.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Gifts

Just as quickly as it had begun, the ceremony ended with the couple being presented to their few guests. Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally broke their eye contact. Kagome squeezed his hand, and when the demon looked at her her eyes motioned to the tree line behind the guests. It was there that he caught sight of four figures standing in the shadows. Three gave him slight bows of respect, and one, the most flamboyantly dressed, blew out a mouth-full of smoke before kissing his fingers and making a 'V' shape with them, showing the 'peace' sign that Kagome had told him about. The gods and spirits gathered were certainly an odd lot. Then without alerting any of the others guests, they softly faded into the shadows.

That evening, as the celebration was winding down, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped into Keade's small hut. Before either could say a word, they were set upon by two small bundles of energy. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted, hugging the young woman as Rin stood before Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord!" she beamed up at him as he patted her on the head.

"Why are you two so excited?" Kagome asked with a tired smile.

The two gave each other a conspiratorial smirk. "You were brought gifts!" Shippo finally replied, indicating the small group of ornately wrapped and carved boxes sitting in the corner.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Kagome asked, "From who?"

The two children began to giggle before Rin finally broke the silence. "Lord Santa Claus sent them."

The two adults looked at each other for a moment. Both had seen the spirits give their nod before leaving, what could they want to give them with?

"You are certain?" Sesshoumaru questioned the children.

Both nodded, "I remembered him from the first Christmas." Rin stated with a grin.

The adults just looked at her. "You were awake." Sesshoumaru stated with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, my Lord." the young girl replied.

Kagome just shook her head as she moved to kneel in front of the elaborately decorated boxes, the rest in the room following her. She reached first for the scroll on top of the stack. It turned out to be a letter to her and Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru and Kagome, _it started in a familiar tone, _we apologize for not making a longer appearance at your wedding. Circumstances being what they are, we would have been pushing our luck with the controlling powers by exposing ourselves to anyone else. We have, however, left you a few wedding gifts in celebration of your special day. Think fondly of each of us when you put them to use. Please cherish the days you have together and remember to lean on each other in the times to come. _

_Yours with love and respect~_

and it was signed simply

_Claus_

Kagome smiled as she read the letter then handed it to Sesshoumaru. She reached first for a small red box, one the top was written _For Your Travels ~SC~_ when she opened it, she puled out a small, drawstring bag. It had a pair of straps, making it look similar to a modern backpack. Kagome smiled and ran her hand over the soft, green fabric. She smiled at Sesshoumaru. "This will help with traveling."

She set the bag aside and moved onto the next small square box. There was no note with it. Nothing to indicate who it was from. When she opened it, there was no denying the giver. Inside was a long, narrow strip of fabric with the words New Year written on it. Her smirked turned rather sad. "I suppose he died at the end of the year..."

Sesshoumaru watched his wife closely. She had such a habit of attracting and attaching herself so quickly to individuals. "There was a different one at the wedding today." He commented. "Though I wonder if his kind truly dies or simply disappears from this plain."

She gave a small nod. Kagome was brought out of her musings by a couple of loud giggles. "Kagome! Watch!" Shippo said. When she looked up, both he and Rin pulled her bag from Santa up and over their heads. The bag flopped to the side, looking as if it had very little in it. Kagome dropped New Year's gift and quickly reached for the bag. She started to panic when she lifted it up and it felt as light as a feather.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I suspect the bag is spelled to hold a good deal, as Claus's bag does."

Suddenly, more giggles erupted from the sack in her hands. Kagome frowned. Opening the bag, she saw a small blue light of foxfire in otherwise utter darkness. Two cherub faces grinned up at her. She looked at the outside of the bag then back into it. "That wasn't very nice. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Besides, you both know better then to play with magical items."

"Sorry Kagome." The children chorused, though she plainly saw they didn't mean it. She placed the bag down and watched with interest as the two climbed out of what otherwise appeared to be an empty bag.

"That is definitely going to be useful." She mused. Looking at children and confirming they were okay, she said, "Now, go out and play for a bit more before bed." and without another word, both children were out the door.

Kagome gave another small smile as she pick up the next gift. Sesshoumaru sat near her, leaning against the wall. She placed a small box between them and gently unwrapped it's rye-dyed silk covering while giving a small giggle. "No guessing who gave us this." she said softly. Sesshoumaru said nothing as the ornate lid was lifted, revealing two stark white feathers, each on their own silver chain. Kagome carefully lifted one of the necklaces to look at it more closely as Sesshoumaru read a note that had been tucked into the box next to them.

"Two of my feathers," He read, slightly startling his wife, "so you will always know where each other is at... Stay Peaceful... Man." Sesshoumaru frowned at the note, realizing that Cupid was able to get him to speak in the infuriating dialect, while Kagome giggled softly.

Without another thought, she brought the necklace in her hands over her head. The moment it settled on her chest a small flash of warm light illuminated the hut. Opening her eyes again, she noticed the chain had slightly shortened so it could not slip back over her head easily. "I suppose that will prevent them from just falling off. Would you like me to put yours on you?" She asked Sesshoumaru. He gave a slight nod of his head, sitting forward a bit as she worked his long, silver hair through the chain. "You know," she began, while trying to not knot the hair around the chain. "In the future, long hair is considered a sign of rebellion, not status."

"Hn." came the eloquent reply. "Then I shall have some time to think about getting it cut."

She smiled and gave a small shake of her head as the necklace settled on his chest. This time they both were prepared for the flash of light. She gave a small giggle and mumbled about being "right back" as she darted out the door. A moment later he felt a pull on his chest and noticed the feather levitate slightly, pointing back towards the door as Kagome reentered the hut. "Apparently, I simply need to ask the feather where you are and it points the way." She smiled, gently touching her gift.

Sesshoumaru looked again to it's twin sitting flat again against his chest. "And this one reacts as well, pointing to you."

Kagome's smile could have lit the small hut and with a small skip, she sat down next to the last gift. Again, she gently removed the fine silk wrappings and opened the ornate wood box. From the box, Kagome lifted out a large, hand-carved wooden bowl. She placed it between them, giving Sesshoumaru a questioning glance before reaching in it to read the small note placed inside.

_Water to the brim_

_A touch of blood_

_A spatter of energy_

_See the when you've lived_

"How very odd." She remarked before standing to retrieve the bucket of water the was kept near the fire. She carefully filled the bowl completely, then sat back down. Without a word, her husband gently lifted her hand, and using one of his claws, he poked the padding of her finger. She said nothing as they both watched a single drop of blood fall into the water. Their eyes locked as his brought the wounded digit to his lips and began to suck on it until it was no longer bleeding. He appreciated her flushed face a moment more before giving her hand a gently squeeze in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

Kagome place her hand against her cheek and softly cleared her throat as she broke eye contact, wanting desperately just to fan her heated skin. After another moment she brought her pure energy to her hand and touched the water. Instantly the water swirled and fogged... they watched it move for a few minutes before she finally asked, "What now?"

"Think of your shrine and mother." he replied.

Kagome looked at him then back to the bowl, slowly the water cleared and an image of her mother showed. She was in that familiar kitchen cooking a delicious looking meal. Kagome's eyes started tearing as she watched her little brother toddle into the room, a gasp escaped her has a young version of herself bouncing in right after him. "See the when you've lived." she whispered, almost as if afraid of breaking the spell. "It's like a video tape... I can hear and see everyone...I love it."

Sesshoumaru nodded... "And in 500 years, you will have a number of more memories to watch."

Kagome gave him a small, watery smile as he gently ran a knuckle down the side of her cheek. They would watch...together...


	11. Chapter 11

11. Observation

They stood side by side on a tall hill, overlooking a vast field. Littered about the expanse was a multitude of bodies, weapons and armor. Humans and demons, of various shapes, sizes and walks of life lay about, waiting for the carnivorous animals that lingered on the outskirts, biding their time.

Kagome was sad as she noted some familiar faces among the dead, but she stood resolute at her husband's side. It had been close to 30 years since the spirits decided to warn them of the upcoming war... a relatively, short amount of time for a demon, though a small eternity for humans. She had, at one point, realized she was 'blessed' with a much slower aging body. She had her pure energy to thank for that bit. At least this way, she could remain at her husband's side. They decided to hold of on having any pups until this battle passed and they could properly gauge any threats. Her heart broke at the human warlords and leaders of various religious factions finally teamed up to remove the 'demon plague' from the lands. She let out a small sigh.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his wife and he couldn't help be feel a bit of pride as she stood there looking every bit the regal Lady of the West. He knew, when they returned home, there would be tears for lives that were destroyed, her heart was never made for battle. She would do so privately, when he would hold her and sooth away the sadness.

He regarded the corpses of the fools on the field below. A few warriors had limped away to lick their wounds and many cowards, human and demons, had abandoned their leaders, but the majority lay on the dead or slowly dieing. This battle did nothing except kill off so many demons that the species would never recover. The fates almost won, if not for him and the few allies that stood next to them looking over the field. Sure, there were stragglers all over the lands, but the majority seemed to find their way here. Inuyasha and his mate, Shiori, Shippo and Rin, Kouga and his mate (though the bodies of his pack mates Ginta and Houkaku lay on the field)... among a few others. There is not nearly enough left to repopulate the species. None of the other demon lords would even hear him or his beloved wife out as they tried to convince them of the fate of the demons. None would live long enough to consider the mistake they made with that decision. He realized that he could have been one of the ones laying on that field. He and the others had the spirits to thank for warning them and Kagome to thank for convincing those that would listen that this fight was lost before it started.

Slowly, the group left the grisly scene. They had plans to make, homes to build, lives to create. Sesshoumaru was thankful for a gift that one benevolent spirit gave to one little human girl.

That is what I wish for Merry Christmas, a wife for my Lord to care for him. Please grant my wish Mr. Claus.

Thank You,

Rin

A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long. Ok, so I basically had to force the plunnie back into action with this story. Little bugger sat on my shoulder driving me nuts about this story, then flew off to Tahiti when I finally had a good bit of it written.

And if you are wondering about the 'benevolent spirit and little girl', I will refer you to Sesshoumaru's Gift and the letter to Santa that Rin wrote.

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
